2 ans plus tard
by 4U tjrs
Summary: Après 2 ans loin de Forks, Bella,   vampire décide d'y revenir y finir sa scolarité .Pendant son absence une nouvelle famille s'est installée…lemon peut être.


salut. QUE DE GALERE! pour ceux qui ont vu mon pseudo est maintenant" 4U tjrs "et plus" 4U". pourquoi? tout simplement parce que mon autre compte bug grave je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai harceler supportfanfiction pour qu'il m'aide mais rien a faire il m'est impossible d'éditer. BREF j'explique tout ça au cas ou quelqu'un serait dans le même cas que moi, ça m'aiderai beaucoup!

je n'arrête bien sur pas cette fiction. après ce petit coup de gueule solitaire, je me tais promis.

POV BELLA

La mâchoire d'Edward se crispa et les muscles de celle ci se contractèrent. Je baissais la tête et détachait ma main de celle de jacob et fit la queue dans la file. Jacob m'y retrouva un peu perturbé.

_j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_non rien d'inhabituel.

_donc il n'y a pas de problème si je fais ça.

Il embrassa ma tempe innocemment

_Non mais tout le monde va croire qu'on est ensemble et en plus c'est pas comme ça que tu vas séduire la fille dont tu m'as parlé.

_Quelle fille ? questionna la meute

Leah regarda discrètement par dessus son épaule. Elle m'avait confié le béguin qu'elle avait pour lui.

_même moi je ne suis pas au courant donc vous pouvez toujours attendre !

j'allais poser mon plateau à une table vide pour qu'on puisse manger tous ensemble. A peine tout le monde assis je me leva pour aller saluer les Cullen.

_Salut. Tentais je

j'eu droit a tout un énorme câlin d'Alice, des sourires francs de la part d'emmet et jasper, un plus timide de Rosalie et un regard à glacer le sang d'edward.

_Comment vous allez ? leur demandais je

Emmet prit la parole

_ et bien on est….

_mieux sans toi ! aboya edward en coupant emmet

un silence s'installa et puisque c'était inévitable, les regards étaient une fois de plus tournés vers nous.

_bien fait pour cette débile ! comme si on pouvait s'adresser aussi simplement aux cullen ! cracha Tanya qui s'esclaffa avec toute sa petite bande.

_je ne m'adressait pas forcément à toi cullen. Quoique tanya puisse en penser tu n'es pas le centre du monde !

_Un problème peut être ? questionna jacob en enlaçant son bras autour de mes hanches d'un geste protecteur.

_non t'inquiètes pas ,on ferai mieux d'y aller.

_attends bella, je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on sorte entre filles ce week-end ?

je souris, ça semblait être une bonne idée

_oui avec plais…

merde, j'avais totalement oublié qu'à partir du week-end je ne pourrai plus sortir de chez moi

_en fait non ce weekend je ne pourrai pas, dsl…je…

il me fallait une excuse je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je le défilais

_je serai malade.

Je me rendis compte de la stupidité de ma phrase après l'avoir dite. Et bien sur ça n'était pas passé inaperçu vu leur têtes étonnées. Jacob me prit la main et m'emmena à notre table

_Malade hein ? souffla t il d'un air taquin.

_stp pas de commentaire.

_d'ailleurs tu sais que je ne pourrais pas être là cette fois ci…. Puisque je voudrais tenter ma chance auprès de Léah. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle crois que je continue de … t'aider.

Je n'en revenais pas c'était donc léah la fameuse fille. Ils se méritaient l'un, l'autre.

Je lui fit un sourire complice pour qu'il comprenne que je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais je savais au fond de moi que cette étape allait être douloureuse seule.

Les 2 dernières heures du lundi étaient consacrées au sport. J'aimais ça réellement mais quelque fois ma maladresse légendaire me jouait des tours.

J'étais assez contente puisque j'allais enfin m'éclater avec Alice et Rosalie. Puisqu'on avait choisit les mêmes sports(danse step et badmington) c'était implicite mais c'était un peu le menu spécial fille.

Un par un les prof énuméraient nos noms pour nous classer dans les groupes, curieusement j'avais été oubliée.

Le groupe 1 maintenant dit l'un des profs.

J'écoutais lascivement les noms prononcés

_mike… john… edward….. isabella…..

ISABELLA ? non il devait y avoir une erreur.

J'attendis patiemment la fin du classement et alla voir les professeurs

_excusez moi monsieur mais il doit y avoir une erreur je m'étais inscrite dans le groupe 2.

_non vous êtes bien marqué dans mon groupe mais attendez on va essayer de voir ça.

Il se tourna vers une prof qui me faisait étrangement penser a quelqu'un, cet air simplet avec son survêtement assortie en velours rose fuschia. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum la bouche ouverte en faisait le plus de bruits possible.

_Mme DENALI ?

Et ba voilà on y étais , c'était donc la mère de Tanya.

_es ce que vous pouvez prendre isabella dans votre groupe ?

_non ce n'est pas possible dsl je me suis déjà organisée. répondit elle de sa voix nasillarde

je du retourner auprès de mon groupe. Et je remarqua que mon enfer ne faisait que commencer. Puisque apparemment il n'y avait que des mecs dans ce groupe. Je regardais alice et rosalie qui me firent des mimiques qui devait sûrement dire qu'elles étaient dsl pour moi.

Mon regard dériva sur tanya et jessica qui se foutaient littéralement de ma gueule et qui me dit d'un air purement hypocrite.

_oooooooh ! ma pauvre chérie ! Imagine que quelqu'un est barré ton nom pour te mettre exprès dans le groupe aux sports les plus difficile. Ça aurait été horrible !

bien évidemment tout ceux qui l'avais entendu avait compris que tout était de sa faute.

Le premier sport était basket, et avec la chance que j'avais je n'y connaissais absolument rien. Heureusement jake, jasper et emmet étaient avec moi et m'aidaient comme ils le pouvaient.

On commença le jeu après avoir fait les équipes et quant à mon jeu de balle on pouvait dire qu'il se résumait à de bonnes passes à mes coéquipiers mais c'est tout

C'était enfin la fin du cours de sport, je rentrais avec joie dans les vestiaires des filles. Je commençais à me changer mais c'est devenu vite gênant . Le matin même j'avais choisis des nouveaux sous vêtements un peu osés, un shorty en dentelle saumon et le soutif-guêpiaire assorti, il y avait un petit nœud noir sur l'avant du bas et entre les seins.

_alors comment était cette séance de sport ISAbella.

Puisqu'elle cherchait la petite bête, J'allais lui répondre là ou ça fait mal.

_très bien, en fait je dois sûrement te remercier d'ailleurs.

_ah oui ? dit elle prise au dépourvu.

_et ben grâce à toi je suis avec tous les mecs. Et Edward et moi avons parler longuement. Tu sais, c'est normal, les liens entre coéquipiers sont trèèès trèèèès fooort !

j'avais prononcé les derniers mots en un gémissement presque sexuel pour qu'elle comprenne bien le sous entendu.

_c'est MON eddie cherie ! elle continuais de se ridiculiser.

Rosalie et alice éclatèrent de rire sans retenue.

Je me retournais pour mettre un t shirt mais 3filles –je soupçonnais qu'elles faisaient partie de la bande de Tanya—me sautèrent dessus et me mirent à la porte et fermèrent le verrou.

J'étais en train de frapper à la porte désespérément. Cette pétasse m'avait tellement énervée !

_TANYA Je me fou royalement de TON eddie cherie alors OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE !

j'entendis derrière moi un léger raclement de gorge. Je me retournais lentement, je ne voulais pas savoir qui m'avait surpris dans cette situation.

Je ne pu réprimer un

_ oh putain de merde ! s'était sorti très naturellement de ma bouche vu le contexte.

La vrai question était qui ne m'avait pas vu dans cette situation. Parce que la plupart des mecs était là en train de regarder la scène qui se déroulaient sous leur yeux

( tu m'étonnes !)

edward était au premier plan. Oh non ça veut dire qu'il a entendu la partie avec le eddi chéri.

Juste a coté de lui il y avait la mère de Tanya, elle avait un sourire qui en disait long. Long comme pour dire « bien fait ».

Je reconnu jake courir vers moi pour me cacher des regards, il retira son t shirt et me le mis lui même

_alors comme ça j'ai loupé le strip-tease ?

_haha ! ça se voit pas mais je suis morte de rire intérieurement jake !

j'entendis certains mecs soupirer une fois que j'eu mis le t shirt.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître tanya derrière la porte.

_tu m'expliques Tanya ? lui demanda sa mère.

_la porte était bloquée je viens de la débloquée à l'instant.

_NAN MAIS JE REVE ! vous n'allez tout de même pas la croire ?

_Miss swan dans mon bureau maintenant nous devons parler. Me dis Mme Denali.


End file.
